


Yello and Purple... And Purple... And Purple

by The_FlamingTiger



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: Day 2 of the Bumbleby Week!Yang didn't think she would be this nervous for this moment. Kali and Ghira were awesome people, but there was something to meeting them as more than a warrior that she couldn't quite point out. She wanted to show them she's worthy of the affection of the one and only Blake Belladonna.Or: in which Yang was nervous about meeting Blake's parents out of the battlefield, but they love her already. And that changes everything.





	Yello and Purple... And Purple... And Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I really hope you enjoy this work ^-^
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of it :)

Yang didn't know why she was this nervous. She had seen Kali and Ghira in various other occasions. That time when Haven almost fell. That time in Vacuo, when they and Blake reunited. That time they were planning on the final battle against Salem. That time they were celebrating the Grimm lady's defeat. Hell, they had even talked and laughed together.

This was the first time the four of them were going to have dinner together, though. Yang was not a fellow warrior, she was their daughter's girlfriend. She felt like there was a whole new weight there. Not that she thought they would kick her out of their lives and shout at her, but she did want to make a good impression on them as a person. More than just as that, but also as the person who wanted to spend the rest of her days with Blake.

"Tie or no tie?" She asked her girlfriend, who was sitting in their bed. Blake was wearing a long violet slitted dress and black high heels. Her short black hair was free, looking silky and beautiful as ever. Her yellow eyes contrasted with her clothes, and were as striking as ever. She looked gorgeous.

"Yang, I already told you. Whatever you decide will be okay with them. My parents love you already, you don't have to try to impress them." Blake answered, smiling softly at Yang. The blonde was dressed in brown leather shoes, dark jeans, a yellow button up and a purple vest. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up, showing both her forearms as she held the black bow tie with her right hand. Her hair was up in a ponytail, exposing the tattoo she had gotten with Blake's emblem on the right side of her neck. It matched Blake's own of Yang's emblem, which was in the left side of her neck.

"But... I don't know if it's overdressing to put it, or if it'd be too informal." Yang sighed, looking at the piece of clothing in her hand. Blake got up, going to the other's side. She kissed Yang's tattoo, and then the blonde's jaw. Then, she pulled away a bit and took the tie from her girlfriend's hand, wrapping it around her neck. With that, she pulled Yang to her, using the cloth. She kissed Yang on the lips, surprising her.

After a few seconds, Yang put her hands on the other's waist and pulled Blake's body flush to her. The faunus bit the brawler's lower lip and then licked it, making the taller girl moan lightly. Blake, as the tease she is, pulled away and left Yang wishing for more. The two looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, and the raven haired smiled at her partner.

"You look perfect to me, sunshine."

"Uh... then I guess it's settled, huh?" Yang said, a bit dreamy.

"It is." Blake chuckled. "Let's go?"

"Let's!"

-+-

As they entered the restaurant, they immediately spotted Kali and Ghira sat in a four chairs table by the window. The place was not that big; it was a cozy and beautiful pizza place that Blake and Yang had found after they moved back to Vale. They loved going there, and when Kali called telling them she and Ghira would spend some time in the city, the girls knew where they would take Blake's parents first. They didn't offer for the pair to stay in their apartment because it didn't have much room, though, so the older pair stayed at a hotel.

Blake and Yang walked to the table, and were met with opened arms. Ghira hugged Yang, while Kali held their daughter before they switched.

"Yang, sweetie, you look terrific!"

"T-thanks, Mrs. Belladonna! You look amazing yourself."

"Oh, please drop the formalities. We're already past that."

"Sure thing, ma'am. I mean, Kali."

"I think your girlfriend is nervous, Blake." Ghira commented to his daughter, grinning at his wife and at Yang.

"You had to see her earlier. She was about to explode."

"Was not!" Yang protested, as they sat in their chairs. "I just wanted to look good."

"As if that would take much effort." Blake smirked, nudging Yang's arm. Ghira served them some of the wine he had ordered before the girls arrived. "You're very good looking already."

"Uh... ehehe... yeah, I am."

"Her confidence in her looks matches Ghira's when we were your age." Kali smiled at them.

"It runs in the muscles club!" Ghira exclaimed, flexing. His biceps were designed by his black blazer, and were visibly enormous.

"Yeah!" Yang grinned back, flexing as well. "These guns can kill with how they look!"

"What are yours named? Mine are Mogli and Baloo."

"Mine are Nemeia and Lerna!"

"Now, now. You can bond over your 'guns' later." Kali said, smirking at them as Blake glared at some girl who was staring at Yang. "How have you two been doing here in Vale?"

"Oh, it's been great! I got a job at Beacon to teach combat to the students there. Kids are great, and I'm glad to be a part of their learning experience." Yang smiled at the image of her students. "Funny how I always saw myself running the world at twenty five, and now I'm stuck in Vale, teaching a bunch of kiddos."

"Life does have a lot of surprises for us in its course. We can either learn from them, and embrace the changes that come, or keep running and be stubborn." Ghira shared his wisdom. "I'm glad you were able to find something that, while surprising to you, makes you happy."

"So am I." Kali smiled at her daughter's girlfriend. "You deserve to be happy, Yang. You both do."

"Well, I'm not the celebrity here, though! Blake's the youngest senator ever elected in Vale, and is the first faunus to ever achieve that here!" Yang said, taking the attention off herself.

"It's not that big of a deal, Yang. And 'celebrity' is a bit of a reach. I'm at the service of the people of Vale. And I have a duty with the faunus and the Faunus Rights cause, which includes conciliating their interests to whatever is good to the rest of the people, combat prejudice, and make sure that the rallies don't become anything harmful to either of the parties." Blake explained.

"Well... you're also a famous writer now, so I still stand with celebrity." Yang teased.

"Famous writer?" Kali raised an eyebrow. "And why haven't your works reached Menagerie yet? The disrespect..."

"Um... i-it's nothing much yet, mom. I'm still, uh, starting here, in Vale before I get big."

"She writes smut and doesn't want it to get to you guys." Yang blurted out.

"Yang!" Blake shouted at her girlfriend, ears down and face color a bright shade of red. "That was _one_ scene in _one_ book. Why can't you let it go already?!"

Yang was laughing out loud, hands on her belly. Ghira and Kali were shocked for a few moments, before joining Yang in her laughter. "It always g-gets to her!" Yang managed to say as laughter dimmed to wheezing breaths.

"Oh my goodness." Kali wiped her tears of laughter away. "Blake, why didn't you just tell us already?"

"I-I... it's just... you're my parents, and... ugh!" Blake hid her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"C'mon, baby..." Yang put her left hand on Blake's exposed back, making the young woman shiver a bit. "It's not like they're mad."

"Yeah." Ghira agreed. "As much as I don't like to admit it, you're a grown woman now, Blake. If you write those... um... things, it's not a problem. You're free to do what you please with your writing."

"I agree with your father." Kali smiled at her. "And I would actually enjoy reading your books. Knowing you, they must be great."

"Oh, they are!" Yang's voice showed a lot of excitement. "I've beta read them all, and Blake is a great writer. She puts a lot of effort in them, and it shows that she practiced and read a lot to get where she is now. She's very hardworking, and deserves all the attention and praise her readers can give."

The eyes of Blake's parents shone in emotion. They were glad to see someone who talked about their daughter with such emotion, such affection. Yang was clearly in love with Blake, and every little movement showed it. There was no way in this world they would be able to hate this girl.

"I like her." Ghira said, pointing at Yang with a smile. "I like her a lot."

"You've been saying that ever since the moment you saw her back in Haven." Kali smiled.

"At least I got it right. Blake likes her too."

"Well, she liked Sun when they first arrived in Kuo Kuana."

"Kali, she glared at him more than I did."

"I glared at you a lot too."

"You stared at me with affection, Kali. Like, heart eyes and all."

"We're not debating this right now, are we?" Blake questioned through clenched teeth. "Sun was a friend, I already told you that."

"Blake," Yang put a hand on her girlfriend's arm, smiling at her. "We all know you crushed at him at some point. No need to get angry."

"I crushed on him, yeah. But I love _you_."

"I know, I know." Yang pecked Blake's cheek. "Just teasing, love."

Blake gave her a small smile, and gave Yang's lips a small kiss. Kali awed and Ghira smiled softly at their small display of affection, remembering their young years. They knew how it felt, being young and in love.

The night passed by smoothly, and they ate pizza together and laughed a lot. They were all enveloped by a pleasant atmosphere, feeling good in each other's presence. Yang's worries seemed very dumb to her by the time their dinner was over. Blake was right, Ghira and Kali already loved her. It was easy to be in their company, just like it was easy to be in Blake's. She could see many similarities between her girlfriend and her parents, and it was endearing.

"Well... this was a great night." Ghira said after giving both the young women a tight hug.

"The greatest." Kali smiled at them. "Now answer me, when's the wedding?"

"W-wedding?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Ghira answered. "It's a generations old tradition in Menagerie. When one's girlfriend or boyfriend is introduced to their parents, they must get married. That is, if their intentions are good."

"Oh, um..." the blonde felt cornered.

"Yeah, Yang. If you wish to keep dating me, you must propose."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know of that. I... uh... I don't have a proposal ring with me right now, b-but I'll get one once my payment is out this month! I meant no disrespect, I-"

She was cut off by laughter, and looked at the three faunus in front of her, confused. The three seemed to be having the time of their life. Did she say something funny? Did she sound too desperate? Why in the world were they laughing so hard at her?

"She... she actually fell for it!" Ghira's laughter was the loudest, deepest sound Yang had ever heard coming from him, beating even his loud roar.

"W-what...?" Yang let out, voice shaky in confusion, and she barely caught Blake as her girlfriend hugged her, giggling.

"Oh, Yang, you're too pure for this world..."

"I still don't get it. Is the marriage thing true or not?"

"Of course not, dear." Kali smiled at her. "Your time to marry is for the two of you to decide."

"Geez..." Yang sighed, a bit of relief. "I do propose some times while talking to myself, but I wasn't ready for the real thing all of sudden."

The four of them laughed a bit more, enjoying the aftermath of the prank. They said their goodbyes, and the black and yellow duo got in Blake's car, and headed home.

"See? It wasn't all that bad, was it?" Blake asked when they stopped in a red light.

"Not at all! Your parents are lovely. I really liked getting to meet them outside of a battle planning occasion." Yang smiled, and pecked Blake's cheek just before the light turned green. "About the proposal, though... do you really, y'know, think about it?"

Blake tuned a left before answering. "I mean... we do live together already. A marriage would be making it official, right?" Blake's response was a bit nervous.

"Yeah..."

"Yang?" Blake looked at Blake briefly. "You okay?"

"It's just... I promised myself I would only marry someone I was sure that would be with me for the rest of our days. That wouldn't leave when we had a child, or... or die all of sudden. It's... kind of a big deal to me." Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't wanna do it unless you're not completely ready, though. I know you're the person I want to go into afterlife with, but I don't want you to feel pressured into marrying now."

"I..." Yang's confession made Blake's heart swell with affection. "Just a few more years. I don't really feel ready right now."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready. I don't think I'm ready yet, either."

Blake smiled at her girlfriend and reached her hand to give Yang's thigh a small squeeze, before wrapping it back around the steering wheel. Then, they kept talking about other subjects, such as random moments of the night. The two of them were glad they talked about the marriage item, and were grateful that Ghira and Kali brought it up. The dinner was such a nice encounter, one they would have in their memories for a long time.


End file.
